10 fingers and 10 toes
by silverwand13
Summary: Today is the day that both Harry and Hermione have dreamed of all their lives; the day their baby is born. Please read and review. :) Chapter 4 is up. Goes after the birth...
1. Christophers Birth

Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter found himself at his desk in the Ministry of Magic, writing up his reports, when Hedwig appeared at his office window. He greeted his snowy white owl and took the parcel from her leg. Once the parcel was free, he took the letter into his hands and read it. As soon as he finished he apparated to St. Mungos.  
  
Running down the halls of the hospital, he finally found the right department and asked the receptionist. "Where's Hermione?..."  
  
"Sir, I'll need a last name," the receptionist said, not looking up from her Witchly Weekly.  
  
"Hermione Potter."  
  
"Room 314," she said, finally looking up to Harry. Her face dropped as Harry ran down the hallway looking for room 314.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was standing out in the hallway when Harry finally found the room. "Oh, Harry, you're here!" Molly said, running to Harry. "They just arrived, you better go in, she's been asking for you."  
  
Harry turned the knob on the door and walked into the room. As soon as he entered he saw Hermione lying on her hospital bed, wincing in pain. "Mione, are you all right? I got here as soon as I could. I knew I should have stayed home today," Harry said, rushing to her side.  
  
"Harry, calm down," Hermione said, smiling and grabbing hold of Harry's hand.  
  
"How can I be calm? You're going into labour."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Molly said you would act like this."  
  
"How can I not? I mean, we're going to see our baby, Hermione."  
  
"Just relax Harry, you're not the one who has to give birth here. You had the easy job."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife.  
  
"Has the doctor been in to see you yet?"  
  
"Yes, he said that the contractions should become more intense in the next half an hour or so, and to go get him when he does."  
  
"Oh...you know, Mione, we haven't even picked a name yet."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I think it's rather strange to pick the baby's name when we haven't even seen it yet. I think we should wait, because when we see him or her the name should just scream out. Don't you think so, Har?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I do."  
  
***  
  
"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? Do you want me to go and get the doctor?" Harry said, trying to soothe his wife.  
  
Hermione shook her head indicating yes, and Harry ran out of the room. He ran to the front desk and started ringing the little bell, "Hello! Anyone here?"  
  
Just then that same nurse popped out from underneath the desk, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"We need the doctor!"  
  
"Oh, yes, right away, Mr. Potter."  
  
As Harry was running down the hallways once more, he heard the loudspeaker, "Dr. Sullivan, please report to room 314 immediately."  
  
Harry pushed the door open and found Hermione in the same state; breathing hard, holding the bed rail and screaming. He rushed over to her side and took her hand, "It'll be all right Hermione, the doctor is on his way," Harry said, comforting his wife and trying to hide the terror in his own voice.  
  
Just then the doctor burst in the door and rubbed his hands together, saying, "Let's have that baby now, shall we, Hermione?"  
  
****  
  
Everyone was getting restless now. It had been almost 8 hours since the doctor had entered room 314 and no baby was born yet. The press, staff and family were starting to get anxious. Every so often a nurse would go in and out and everyone would get excited, but there was still no baby Potter. This baby was taking its time, no doubt about that.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, it shouldn't be long now," Dr. Sullivan said.  
  
"That's what you said hours ago!" Hermione screamed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Honey, just try to relax."  
  
"Relax? How can I bloody relax when I have to have this baby, who I might add is taking it's bloody time! And another thing, Harry, just be happy that I love you, otherwise after this you'd be dead."  
  
"Hermione, you're sure you still want a natural childbirth?" Dr. Sullivan asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
****  
  
"All right, Hermione, just one more push!"  
  
"You can do it, Mione, just one more," Harry urged.  
  
With her last piece of strength, Hermione Potter gave birth to baby Potter. She and Harry were crying tears of joy as the baby let out a piercing cry. Harry was kissing her hand and head, telling her what a great job she did.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Dr. Sullivan told the happy parents.  
  
****  
  
"10 fingers and 10 toes, he's perfect, Hermione," Harry said, looking over his child in his wife's arms.  
  
"Isn't he, Harry?" Hermione said, kissing her son's forehead.  
  
"You do know, we still haven't picked a name."  
  
"Yes, well, I think he looks like a Christopher, don't you, Harry?" Hermione said, looking up to Harry.  
  
"Yes, I think he does," Harry said, beaming with pride and joy.  
  
****  
  
Little did they know the quill on Dumbledore's desk was already inscribing 'Christopher Ronald Potter' into the book of witches and wizards to attend Hogwarts.  
  
**** 


	2. A new discovery

Chapter Two  
  
When the Weasleys met Christopher for the first time, he was sleeping quietly in Hermione's arms. Ginny was the first to speak, "Hermione, he's so beautiful." Everyone else agreed that he was a pretty baby.  
  
"What's his name?" Molly asked.  
  
"His name is Christopher Ronald Potter," Hermione said, running her hand over the baby's soft raven patch of hair.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Ron, who stood aghast and said, "You like the name, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at his best friend and new father with his trademark grin. Harry decided that this was a good time to tell everyone what they had decided. "Ron, Lav, Hermione and I thought about it and we would like to know if you would be Chris' Godparents?"  
  
Ron and Lavender both looked at each other, then at Harry and Hermione, who were both smiling. "We'd love to be. Harry," they both said in unison.  
  
****  
  
It had been three days since Christopher Ronald Potter had entered the world, and he was already as famous as his parents. Headlines of every paper in the wizarding world proclaimed the birth of Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, and Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her time's first child. The Potters, as they always did, released a statement and nothing more. This statement read, " Harry and Hermione Potter are pleased to announce the birth of their son Christopher Ronald Potter on the 31st of July. Both mother and child are doing well." Since then the Potters had kept quiet and were planning on the homecoming of their son.  
  
Hermione stood up and streched her arms high above her head. Being confined to a bed for three days was no holiday. She walked about the room and sat down in the wheelchair. She cradled Christopher in her arms and let Harry push her out into the lobby. There was, as expected, thousands of reporters trying to get a glimpse of the new Potter. Thankfully, hospital security escorted Harry and Hermione to their awaiting car outside. After a while, the reporters got the picture and let them go home.  
  
In the days that followed, there were allegations left and right. The most oustrageous one was that Christopher was not Harry's baby. Chris, as hoped by Hermione, had his father's raven hair and piercing emerald eyes. There was no way that anyone could deny that he was not Harry's child. Chris even had a lightning shaped birthmark over his left shoulder.  
  
Christopher advanced like a normal baby, but he showed signs of magic very early. On one occasion, Harry was playing with him and Chris clapped his hands together, causing his stuffed animals to come flying towards him. Harry and Hermione were astounded.  
  
Time passed and Christopher learned how to roll over, and crawl. When Chris was about 3 months old. Hermione went back to work at Hogwarts. having her mother look after Chris. She came home everyday the same time as Harry. and they both played with their growning son. In November. Hermione fell ill. causing everyone to fret. No one was more concerned than Harry, of course. He insisted on Hermione seeing the doctor, but her, being stubborn as she was, refused and told him it would pass in a few days. It didn't. In fact, it got worse. Finally Harry called the doctor, he came and checked Hermione out. The findings of his visit caused quite a stir in the household. Hermione was pregnant again.  
  
******* 


	3. Elizabeth's Birth

Chapter Three  
  
The news of Hermione's pregnancy was a source of great joy for all of the family. As they did with Christopher's birth, they kept it quiet and only told trusted friends and family. Hermione resumed work at Hogwarts teaching the eager students transfiguration, and Harry stayed hard at work being an Auror. Christopher grew and grew and learned how to walk and talk. His first word, of course, was Da-da, and Harry and Hermione were beaming with pride.  
  
Around the 5th month of Hermione's pregnancy, she started to show a lot. This was when Harry and Hermione decided to tell Christopher of his sibling. They all sat down on the couch, and Hermione pulled her shirt up to show her extended belly. Chris, who is naturally curious like his dad, put his hand on his mother's stomach. Harry and Hermione smiled and explained that there was a baby.  
  
Although they knew he wouldn't understand, they knew he would catch on soon. Everyday when his mother came home he would rush to her and kiss her and her belly. One day, when they were watching his favorite show, Blue's Clues, he got the biggest surprise of his little life. His mother's stomach started to move. At first, he started to cry, thinking his mother was in pain, but quickly stopped as he found his mother smiling.  
  
****  
  
Christopher grew along with Hermione's stomach and, as his 1st birthday grew nearer, so did the arrival of his little brother or sister. As the school year came to a close, Hermione relaxed and played with Cristopher. Her overswelled stomach made it very hard to walk, let alone put on her own socks. This was the part of pregnancy that she detested. The month or so that she was completely dependent on another person, Harry. Harry, as he did before, took off work and gladly took care of his wife. Harry felt that he owed more than he could give, because Hermione gave him what he'd always wanted, a family.   
  
It was Harry's 22 and Christopher's 1st birthday, and the party was going very well. When it was time to open gifts, everyone got a surprise: Hermione's water broke. Of course, everyone was in a state of pandemonium, but Hermione was calm and collected. Harry and her walked to the car, leaving Christopher in the care of Molly. Everyone else followed them to the hospital.  
  
When they arrived there, they were relieved to see that the press was not informed yet. They walked into the lobby of St. Mungos and proceeded to the desk. Ironically, the same nurse as before sat at the desk, reading yet another Witchy Weekly. "Miss, my wife is going into labor," Harry said, trying to get the nurses' attention off the magazine.  
  
As it did before, her eyes widened with surprise and she tried to regain her composure. She led them to their room, number 314. Dr. Sullivan quickly arrived and thus did the delivery of baby Potter number two.  
  
****  
  
It seemed as though the Potter children were both very comfortable inside the womb, because both deliveries took very extensive amount of time. So far, baby number two was going for a record, 10 hours. Hermione was no doubt exhausted, so the doctors were worried that she would not have enough strength to deliver the baby. They both dicussed the possibility of a C- section. Hermione, of course, was concerned with the safety of the baby, so she would agree if it came to that.  
  
Thankfully, it did not come to that, for baby Potter came screaming into the world at 11:32pm on July the 31. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" Dr. Sullivan announced.  
  
Harry and Hermione were crying, and smiling. Harry, once again, kissed his wife and told her how great she did. When the nurse handed the little pink bundle to Hermione, she cradled it in her arms, counting the fingers and toes. Just as she finished Harry said, "10 fingers and 10 toes...she's perfect Hermione."  
  
"Yes, she is," Hermione said smiling down on the baby.  
  
"What do you think about Elizabeth, Mione?" Harry said, running his hand over his daughter's tiny hand.  
  
"I love it," Hermione said, kissing little Elizabeth's forehead.  
  
****  
  
The quill on Dumbledore's desk once again was busy adding yet another name to the ever growing list of Howgwarts students, 'Elizabeth Marie Potter'.  
  
**** 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The arrival of Potter baby number two did not go unnoticed. The reporters appeared left and right, causing a great deal of confusion. When the Weasleys' finally slipped through the back door, they wasted no time on seeing the new arrival. They were excited, of course, but no one was more excited than little Christopher.  
  
Once inside the room, the Weasleys and Grangers were introduced to little Elizabeth. Chris, at once, wanted to play with his little sister, but was told she was too tired. He sulked for a few minutes, but perked up when uncle Ron wanted to play hide-and-seek. Before the night ended, Harry and Hermione asked Ginny and Collin to be Elizabeth's Godparents. They graciously accepted.  
  
****  
  
Newspapers all over the world were once again headlined with the news of another Potter baby. This time a girl, Elizabeth Marie Potter, born on the 31st of July. The press also enjoyed the coincidence that both Potter children shared their birthday with their father.  
  
On the third day after Elizabeth's birth, Hermione left the hospital in similar fashion. Home life however, was a different story. Now Harry and Hermione had two babies to look after. This was no easy task. It also didn't help that Chris was going through his 'no want cloths' stage. Thankfully, uncle Ron, aunt Lav and Grandma Molly were there to save the day. Ron and Lavender's son, Ron jr, or as he was called, Blue, played with Christopher, being the same age. This helped an awful lot. Elizabeth was by far a lot more vocal than Chris, so she needed someone to constantly rock her. This was were Molly Weasley used her forte. She was an expert on babies, having 7 herself, and having 11 brothers and sisters, all younger. She would rock Elizabeth for hours, letting Harry and Hermione get some much needed sleep.  
  
Elizabeth grew like a normal baby would, but, like her brother, showed early signs that she was indeed a witch. When she had just turned 2 months, she had gotten mad at her brother for taking her favorite toy, 'Mr. Bunnie', so she slammed her hands on her high chair causing all the cups in the room to shatter. Harry and Hermione were very alarmed.  
  
Christopher was a perfect big brother. He loved his sister dearly, and would not let anyone he didn't like get near her. He was very protective, but he was very loving. He watched over his sister like a hawk and taught her what was good and bad. When Elizabeth learned how to walk, Chris would take her by the hand and point out, and then tell her what each thing was. But when Elizabeth learned how to talk, he was in his glory.  
  
****  
  
Harry, Chris and Lizzie's birthday approached, and Chris did not let anyone forget. He would remind everyone that it was his birthday in a few days. The day had finally arrived, when harry was 23, Chris 2 and Elizabeth was 1. A huge party was thrown for them all in the Burrow's backyard. Chris was beyond happy when his father presented him with a training broom. He hugged and kissed his father like there was no tomorrow. He then went around to everyone, proudly showing them his 'big boy broom'. His sister was equally as happy when Molly gave her a wind up music box. She was scared of it at first, but then she came to love it. Once all of the children were playing with their gifts, Harry was presented with his. From Ron and Lavender, he was given the Godric Gryffindor Chocolate Frogs card, as it was the only one he was missing. From Molly and Arthur, he was given a box full of picture frames and instructed to fill them with pictures of the children. From Mike and Judy [the Grangers], he received a watch, and from Hermione, he was given a book. Not just any book. It was Harry's baby book. She explained she had gotten it from a close friend of his parents. He was speechless and gave his wife a thank you kiss.  
  
****  
  
Years passed in a flash, and before anyone knew it, Christopher was turning 5 and Elizabeth 4. But what was very intrusting was that Hermione was pregnant yet again.  
  
**** 


	5. 20 fingers and 20 toes

Chapter Five  
  
Harry and Hermione Potter were the proud parents of two beautiful children, Chris and Lizzie, but they were about to expand that family.  
  
Today was Hermione Potter's 26th birthday, but she was not home celebrating with family and friends. She was in St. Mungos Hospital giving birth. This birth would bring her 3th and 4th children into the world. Yes, the Potters were expecting twins. The news was very unexpected, but not unwelcomed. So far, the Potter twins were fine and like their brother and sister before them: taking their time entering the world.  
  
Christopher and Elizabeth sat outside in the lobby waiting for word on their mother and new siblings. The whole Weasley clan and the Grangers sat anxiously awaiting some sort of news. They waited and waited.  
  
"All right, Hermione, just one more push," Dr. Sullivan said for the third time.  
  
Hermione Potter took in a breath and gave the push that would bring her second son into the world. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"  
  
Hermione and Harry were overjoyed, but there was still one more baby to be born. Two minutes and thirteen seconds after the first baby was born, the second, a girl, came screaming into the world. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"  
  
****  
  
When the babies were cleaned up and checked out, they were given to their exhausted mother. Hermione, as she did before, counted the number of fingers and toes. "20 fingers and 20 toes," she said smiling up at Harry.  
  
He smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's head, saying, "The're perfect, Hermione. I don't know how you do it."  
  
She smiled and gave each her newborn children a kiss on their temples. "They still need names, Dad," she said, once again looking up at Harry.  
  
"Yes, they do, Mom. How do you like the sound of William Michael?"  
  
"I adore it. Do you like the name Emma Rose?"  
  
"It's perfect, Mione," Harry said, giving his wife another kiss.  
  
**** When Hermione had rested a bit, everyone came to greet the newest members of the Potter family. Christopher and Elizabeth instantly fell in love with their new sister and brother, and they were not alone. Before everyone left, Harry and Hermione asked Fred, George, and their wives, Alicia and Katie to be the Godparents. They accepted and everyone left giving Hermione a chance to have some much deserved rest.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, the book on Dumbledore's desk was at work adding the names William Michael Potter and Emma Rose Potter to the list of future students.  
  
***** 


End file.
